


Son

by weirdraccoon



Series: SuperBat-Alpha and Omega. [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred is a doting grandfather, Alpha Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, But not like THE Batman as we know it, Complications, Conspiracy, Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick hasn't presented yet, Dick is an Alpha - implied, Family, Giving Birth, Haly's Circus, LOIS IS AWESOME, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Bruce Wayne, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Graysons were kind of evil, Wanted Dick Grayson, Well he is, Worried Clark, worried Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdraccoon/pseuds/weirdraccoon
Summary: Is the Court of Owls real? Alfred seems to think so, and he is very afraid on behalf of his young ward.Bruce goes to Haly's Circus ready to be attacked, but he becomes a witness instead.Clark just worries, and who is the kid living with his Omega?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat-Alpha and Omega. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594810
Comments: 53
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was distracted with a new story (I have ten chapters for that one but I'll post it once it's finished) and I wasn't sure how i wanted to present Dick. At the end he's a nine-year-old baby. Let me know what you think.  
> Btw, i have no Beta and I'm not looking for one. I use grammarly lol. Forgive my human typos wherever you see them.

“Master Bruce! I highly advise you against going to this… circus,” Alfred was saying from outside his ward’s locked door. “You know as well as I do that this is not more than a foolish attempt to stop you! They practically _threatened_ your life and that of your pup’s!”

“I know!” Bruce yelled from inside the room, looking himself over in the mirror. His pup was bigger every day, and his once small bump was now looking like a beer belly, and his breasts were an uncomfortable weight even if they were pretty small compared to women’s. Bruce wasn’t sure if he liked it or not, he felt fat and unattractive. “Don’t think for even a second that I don’t know they’ll be watching!” He growled. “But I can’t let them think they scare me, because they do not!”

Alfred frowned, glaring at the piece of wood between him and his adoptive son.

“They should, master,” he sighed and turned his back to the door, walking away.

Bruce sighed, too, petting his bump slightly, looking at the anxious face staring back from the mirror.

“Remember to keep the act up,” he told his reflection in a whisper. “You know nothing about the Court of Owls, you know nothing about the Talons, and you know nothing about a threat. It was just a joke. A stupid lullaby to scare you just like it scares children before bed.”

Bruce closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling a few times, feeling the movement of his pup underneath his hand, willing his trepidation to fade away. When he opened his eyes, Bruce Wayne was smirking with mischief back at him from the mirror, ready to mess around with anybody that got close enough and smelled well enough to flirt with, and yet, his eyes wore a calculated cautiousness that would guard his unborn pup against any danger and stranger.

He nodded at his reflection, took his jacket, and walked out of his room, looking for Alfred in his way to the garage. The old Beta was nowhere to be seen. Bruce didn’t blame him, he had tolerated all the things the Omega had gone through, even in his pregnant state. Bruce was sure Alfred would say something like getting older because of him if the butler was one to complain.

As it was, Alfred was waiting for him at the garage. The butler didn’t utter a single word while he opened the door to the limousine and waited for Bruce to climb in, then closed it and rounded the limo to the driver’s side. Neither of them said anything, and when Alfred took Bruce’s hand to help him stepped out, Bruce didn’t mention the comforting squeeze (he wasn’t even sure if Alfred was trying to comfort him or himself).

Bruce waved to the cameras flashing at his arrival, there were less than usual but still very annoying. Haly, the circus owner was supposed to be waiting for him since he sent the personal invite to Bruce’s office, but in his place was a man bigger than Superman. The queue to buy tickets was long, and while some of the people waiting in line glared at him for cutting in before it even opened, others smiled warmly and glanced at his mostly hidden bump.

There were children looking around in excitement, and Bruce’s smile turned warmer, which made one Omega smile knowingly when he caught him smiling at the pups. Bruce winked, trying not to blush at being caught, and followed the large man to the interior of the main tent, there were workers checking the final details. One clown hopped closer to them and Bruce tensed a little, only to relaxed when the clown offered him a bag of peanuts and a gigantic grin.

“Uh, thanks,” he said, taking the offered bag. “What now?”

The clown cackled and shrugged, hopping away.

“You may sit now, mister Wayne,” the big man said. “The show will start shortly. Mister Haly wanted you to sit wherever you wanted. I recommend the high places, tho. Our most famous act looks better up there.”

“Oh, alright…” he trailed off.

Bruce kept his smirk firmly in place even though he felt on edge like at any moment something would happen. It didn’t help that apparently he wasn’t _planned_ on sitting anywhere specific, although he considered the man’s opinion as some kind of order. Probably just his Omega paranoia when an Alpha told him to do something (even as a suggestion).

He looked around and saw as the workers left the tent and people came inside. He spotted a good looking male Omega and sauntered off planning on stealing him for the duration of the show. He was probably two years younger than him and looked a little frightened behind his glasses when pregnant Bruce Wayne took him by the arm and smiled sweetly at him.

The younger Omega’s friends cheered at him and asked Bruce for a selfie, which he obliged happily after they agreed to share their friend with him during the show. It would be harder to target Bruce if was surrounded by that group, even in the higher stands.

* * *

Dick Grayson was running from trailer to trailer, somersaulting and rolling and walking on his hands. He was very excited to finally be part of his family’s act. He hadn’t even put on his uniform because he didn’t want to soil it while he fed Zitcka.

He was about to arrive at his Trailer to change when he heard yelling from inside Haly’s own trailer. It was more like an office than a living space like his. Instead of beds, a small table, a basic bathroom, and a kitchen, Haly had lots of desks, a couch, two office chairs, and a small cot behind a curtain just beside the bathroom.

Dick often wondered if Haly didn’t need to sleep.

“You’ll regret this!” A man yelled, slamming the door open. “Gotham is no friend of fools.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Haly pushed the man out of his trailer. “What else is new?”

The man huffed and glared at Haly, then turned and began to walk away. He noticed Dick staring and snarled at the boy, making him cringe and run to Haly.

“Who was that?” He asked in a small voice.

“No one you have to worry about, kid,” Haly answered and ruffled Dick’s hair. “Go get changed, Dick, we start in less than 20 minutes.”

Dick nodded, glaring at the space the man disappeared on.

His parents were waiting behind the curtains, watching the current act while their grand finale was called. Dick sauntered off towards the animals, petting and feeding the small ones, willing himself to not be nervous.

He’d trained his whole life for that day (well, maybe just the last four years, but for a nine-year-old, it felt like practically his whole life).

He was feeding a monkey when he saw a movement at the corner of his eyes.

It was the man. The one that had been yelling with Haly. Dick couldn’t imagine what the man was doing back there. No one was allowed back there. It was where they tied most of their equipment for the show, like the tightrope and the trapezes.

“Dick!” His mom called, waving him over. “Come on, sweetie, that’s our cue.”

“-I present to you,” Haly was yelling on the microphone. “The Flying Graysons!”

The audience cheered and Dick almost forgot about the man.

“Mama,” Dick tried, but his mother just squeezed his hand.

“You’ll do fine, my little robin,” she whispered, leading him after her husband towards the stage and up the trapeze.

Once his parents jumped and found each other in mid-air, Dick forgot about his worries and his nerves and jumped after them.

The next few minutes felt more like hours. Dick felt the excitement of flying. The adrenaline of defying death. The happiness of belonging in the air along with his parents.

Then, suddenly, the atmosphere changed.

Everyone was screaming.

People were fleeing the tent.

His parents were falling.

His dad still grabbed the broken rope with no hope.

His mom was mouthing something.

But he couldn’t hear any of the commotion surrounding him.

Dick was falling.

The Flying Graysons were falling.

* * *

Superman felt Bruce’s heartbeat speed up in fear, and in turn, he felt his own do the same.

Was the circus really a trap?

Was Bruce in danger?

He couldn’t think anything else, so, deciding the city he was helping after an earthquake had everything under control, he flew towards Gotham.

Not even his superspeed could prepare him for what he saw.

Three people were free-falling from the very top of the tent, the trapeze. The rope didn’t hold them all, so they were falling to certain death.

Why wasn’t there a safety net?

He didn’t even think about looking for Bruce in the audience still fleeing the tent. He flew to the small kid falling over his parents and grabbed him, ready to turn to the falling adults when a voice stopped him.

“No,” the falling man muttered, looking wide-eyed at Superman. “He must fall.”

Then they hit the ground. The screaming increased at the echo of bones breaking.

Superman realized he was back to normal speed.

He deposited the kid outside the tent, where Haly, after eyeing him with an unreadable expression, hugged the boy close and let him cry all over him.

Just then did Superman looked for Bruce.

He was sitting in an ambulance and a nurse was checking his and the baby’s vitals.

Superman saw the moment Bruce noticed him above the crowd, and before the Omega could glare at him, he flew away, because, even if he did help a little boy, Bruce told him not to listen to his heartbeat or the circus while he was there. He didn’t want anyone thinking that he needed an Alpha to save him, powers or no.

And he didn’t need one. But Clark worried about his friend. A friend he wanted to court. He used to tell himself that he’d listen to any of his friends if he knew they were going to be in a dangerous space, even better, after they were practically threatened.

Lois at least thought he was cute.

* * *

Bruce watched with wary eyes as the GCPD took the child in for questioning. The boy kept going about a man fighting with Mr. Haly before the show, and how we saw him before his family’s act.

Haly, on his part, said he was sure the man left after their fight. There was something suspicious about the man, and not only the fact that he kept hugging the boy close, trying to make the GCPD and every witness leave as fast as possible. He didn’t even want them to take the boy in, claiming that his family was the circus and they would take care of him.

While Gordon was talking with Haly and Montoya was leading the boy to a police car, someone tried to grab him. The boy shrieked in fright. Montoya took out her gun. Gordon ran towards the commotion. And Haly stayed in place, watching.

There was no surprise, nor fear for the boy on his face.

Bruce acted as fast as he could with the little extra weight in his abdomen.

He broke the man’s wrist, obliging him to drop the boy’s arm, then kicked him on the back of the knees, and, when the man was on the ground, he hit the back of his head with his elbow.

“Wayne!” He heard Gordon yell, but he ignored it.

Bruce turned to the small child cowering beside the now unconscious man and took him on his arms. The boy hugged him tight, and Bruce couldn’t help a small groan when his pup, in turn, kick his insides. The boy didn’t weigh a lot, so he didn’t worry too much.

“Wayne what were you thinking!” Gordon yelled, taking him by the arm and leading him back to an ambulance. “What are you thinking! You can’t carry him! You can’t just jump in front of a gun like that! Montoya had it all under control!”

“Did she,” he growled, suddenly feeling very exhausted.

Gordon glared at him like a worried dad. It wasn’t as scary as Alfred, though.

“I just- I don’t know,” Bruce said, stroking the hair of the shivering boy in his arms. “I heard him yell, and then I saw the man grabbing him. I didn’t think.”

Gordon sighed.

“This is why Omegas shouldn’t be underestimated when it comes to pups,” he mumbled, and Bruce wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear it. Gordon walked away, signaling two officers to keep watch on Bruce and the kid.

His pup kicked again, stronger, and this time the older pup jumped in surprise and looked down at Bruce’s bump. His eyes widened and he scrambled to get off Bruce’s lap.

“Sorry, mister,” he said with a broken voice.

Bruce shushed him and put an arm around him. The kid looked at his bump but still returned the hug while the nurse from before checked Bruce.

“What’s your name, chum?” Bruce asked rubbing the boy’s arm.

“Dick,” the boy answered in a small voice.

“Dick?” Bruce smiled at the nurse, who returned with a loving smile of her own. No doubt she’ll tell everyone how cute Omega Wayne was with kids. “Richard, then?”

“I like Dick better,” Dick answered, shrugging his little shoulders.

“Okay, then,” Bruce said. “I’m Bruce.”

“And this?” Dick patted the bump, looking uncertain.

“I don’t know yet,” Bruce explained. “It will depend on whether he’s a boy or a girl.”

“Oh,” Dick mumbled.

“Do you know who was that man that tried to take you?”

Dick shook his head.

Bruce hummed, running his fingers through the boy’s hair. Dick started falling asleep.

Maybe he was wrong and the court didn’t have a Talon ready…

Gordon walked back to him with a furious expression.

“Problems?” Bruce asked.

Gordon huffed.

“Haly won’t let us take the kid because he’s ‘not safe’ with us, but I don’t want him to stay here because, well,” he glanced at the boy under Bruce’s arm watching him with owlish eyes. “He’s in danger either way,” he ended up whispering to Bruce.

Bruce thought for a second. Really there was nothing to think about. The Court wanted the child. The circus was part of the Court. No doubt there were spies in the GCPD.

“He can stay with me,” he decided. His mind was already making plans on how to expose the Court and stop them, meanwhile, the boy needed some sort of protection, even if it was the press camping out of his manor, or following them around the city.

Gordon looked surprised.

“It doesn’t work like that Bruce,” Gordon tried.

“We’ve changed Gotham, Gordon,” Bruce looked up with tired eyes. “We’re doing good. You know I would never hurt a pup. I’ll pay whoever I need to keep him safe, my lawyers will sign me up for fostering. I don’t know if it was an accident or if the man he saw cut the ropes, but I feel that something is very wrong.”

“You’ll be right,” Gordon sighed, but didn’t add anything on the case, Bruce was, after all, a common civilian.

“They want him,” Bruce muttered looking down at the sleeping figure curled up beside him.

Gordon eyed him.

“You know something I don’t?” He asked.

Bruce knew Gordon was good, that’s why the Bat worked with him to clean Gotham, however, he didn’t want anyone knowing he was the hacker.

But he was a detective. The police commissioner.

“I may have been threatened,” Bruce started and then told Gordon all about the letter he found and how Alfred reacted to the lullaby.

Gordon, instead of thinking it as a simple lullaby, nodded and asked for the letter.

“I’ll talk to social services,” he added. “You call your lawyers.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! I finished this one! One more to go I hope :D

The first week Dick stayed at the manor Alfred felt taken back to the first week Bruce lived alone in it. The small child would wake up in the middle of the night screaming for his parents, for Superman to save them, for him to stop the man who caused the accident.

Because as it was, the GCPD could only say it was a tragic accident. It didn’t help that Haly, the circus’ owner told the press that he “knew it would happen someday. They refused to use a safety net!”. Of course, the man cried and sobbed about “I’d never wanted it to happen.”

And the kid was all tears and snot for a couple of days. At least Bruce didn’t seem to mind him, and it’d be good practice for his own pup.

Alfred found himself smiling more than he did after Wayne’s murder, watching his ward treat that kid as if he were his own. Omega instincts, he thought, seeing Bruce cuddle Dick after one of his nightmares, reading him a book to distract him, buying him an elephant plushie after Dick told them about Zitcka, the elephant in the circus.

Alfred had to convince Bruce that a plushie was good enough.

“You won’t bring an elephant to the manor, sir.”

Then, when Dick felt more comfortable inside the big manor, he dragged his plushie outside, playing in the big gardens, jumping from tree to tree, almost giving Alfred a heart attack when he found the child on the rooftop. Bruce tried not to laugh at that and told Dick that the roof was off-limits until he was older when the chandeliers couldn’t hold him anymore.

In general, Dick was a happy lad. Alfred was happy to have him in the manor. It was less lonely and silent with a child running around. And Bruce looked livelier, happier too. Even if Alfred knew he found bad things about the youngest master.

The screen in the bat cave showed the mugshot of Tony Zucco, one man caught on cameras leaving the circus area after the accident. He matched Dick’s description of the one he saw. There wasn’t an obvious connection between Zucco and the circus, but if his ward had learned something those last months, it was that there were no coincidences. Accidents like that one didn’t happen accidentally.

Zucco, as it was, worked for one of the founders of the Court of Owls. Joseph Powers owned a few Hotels in Gotham, Metropolis and Central City. Zucco was an employer in one of them, and when the Court needed to catch their Talon, Powers paid him to kill the whole family.

Bruce, or rather the Bat, found the emails exchanged between Zucco and Powers in which Powers sent instructions on how to create the accident and grab the kid’s body. There was also an argument after Zucco reported that the kid did not die with his parents, and Powers demanding the kid, dead or alive, because, apparently, the whole circus knew about their task and the kid was to be delivered to the Court at all cost.

Powers was blaming Zucco for his incompetence, and Zucco was blaming them because how could they not know that Superman would save innocents if they screamed loud enough.

At least they weren’t linking Superman to the Bat yet.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred called, entering the cave. “Young Richard will be down for dinner any minute. Are you joining him, or should I tell him you had business to attend to?”

“I’ll be up in a minute,” Bruce answered, sending the emails to Gordon in an encrypted message.

“Is Mister Kent joining us as well?”

Bruce eyed his butler with suspicion.

“I don’t know,” he said. “I haven’t called.”

Alfred pursed his lips. So the young master was still in denial, he thought.

After Superman saved Dick from falling to his death, Bruce was sure that the man had been listening to him again. After a little altercate with one of his board members after he fired him, Clark called asking if he was alright, then he admitted to constantly listen to his heartbeat.

Bruce had to suppress a smile at Clark’s overprotectiveness, and yet, he asked him to stop.

Alfred promised himself that he wouldn’t get involved. Bruce was still mourning his pup’s mother, and Clark hadn’t asked anything about the possibility of courting his ward. Besides, now he had a little child to entertain.

Dick sat on the table in the dining room. It looked even bigger with only the small child on it.

“Master Dick,” Alfred called. “How many times?”

“Sorry, Alfred,” the kid recited with a smile on his face that showed he was not sorry at all.

Alfred sighed, shaking his head fondly.

“Why don’t you help me bring the food out while Master Bruce finishes his work?” He said.

Dick nodded and hopped off the table.

Later, when Bruce sat on his own chair, Alfred had to suppress a smile watching his adoptive son bonding with his technical grandson. Dick’s smiles were very contagious, and Alfred couldn’t remember the last time he saw the Omega smile like that.

* * *

Bruce was back in the cave after he put Dick to bed. He was re-reading the information he got from Powers. Lucky for him, Powers was a high shot in the Court, so he had almost everything there was to know about the Owl’s plans for Gotham. However, at that moment he was more interested in the files on Richard J. Grayson.

“What do you want,” he sighed, not looking away from the screen.

Superman floated cross-legged at his side, also reading the files. Bruce knew the moment he read about Dick’s modification’s plans because Clark’s eyes widened and he turned to him in panic.

“Bruce, what the hell is that?!”

Bruce eyed him, rubbing his bump when his pup kicked as if demanding answers too.

“That is how the Court of Owls makes Talons,” he explained. “Haly Circus is a cover. They train them from early ages to be flexible, fast, and agile. Then when the Court needs a Talon, they pick one, kill them, reanimate the bodies with a serum called electrum that also gives them superhuman endurance, strength, and speed, and brainwash them to listen only to them.”

“They’re weapons,” Clark whispered, looking through the ceiling at a sleeping Dick with a worried expression. “Nothing but weapons.”

Bruce nodded, studying Clark’s worried face.

“We’ll protect him,” he said, getting Clark’s attention. Superman was looking at him with surprise, probably at being included.

“We will,” he accepted, then glanced at the screen. “Are you going to tell him?”

Bruce hummed, also looking back at the screen.

“I’m not sure,” he admitted. “I don’t want him to lose his parents more than he already did. If he knows the circus and the Graysons were… using him, I don’t want him to have any ideas.”

“You think he’ll go get revenge,” Clark supplied. “And not only against Zucco.”

“The GCPD has an order against Zucco,” Bruce said. “The less Dick knows the better.”

“You really think so?” Clark asked.

“He’s starting school next week,” Bruce looked at him with sad eyes. “I’ll be hard for him, I don’t want him to be more afraid than he is now.”

“Bruce-

“Just keep an ear on him, will you,” Bruce interrupted and looked down. “He’s only nine, Clark. He shouldn’t have to be a target, I don’t want to explain why the Court wants him. I don’t even know how I’d do it.”

Clark looked at the distressed Omega and had to suppress his own instincts of cuddling him. He put a hand on Bruce’s shoulder instead.

“I’ll listen to him,” he promised. “You shouldn’t be worrying too much either,” he pointed to Bruce’s stomach. “You still have one month left and we wouldn’t want for the pup to be stressed.”

Bruce huffed and smiled.

“Dick likes talking to them,” he mentioned, making Clark grin.

“They’ll love their big brother,” he said softly.

Bruce stared into Clark’s eyes, noticing, not for the first time, the energy that surrounded them. He knew he was attracted to the Alpha since before Talia. But he felt it was just too early to forget about her. His pup’s mom… Clark blinked, taking his hand off Bruce.

“I have to go,” he said. “I’ll be back soon,” he added. “Don’t ghost me again, Bruce,” he reprimanded with a little pout.

Bruce smirked.

“See you, Superman.”

* * *

Dick was proud to say that nothing could scare him. How could it when he lived to jump off high heights and move on air as if he could fly. Of course, during training, they used a net, but he never needed it. He wasn’t even afraid of his new school, where some rich kids mocked him for being a “circus freak” and an “orphan”.

Alfred drove him to and from school, asking about his day, his homework, his dreams or nightmares, and reassuring him that Bruce would be waiting at home for him. As if the butler knew how Dick’s nightmares always ended with him alone while everyone else in his life fell into darkness. As if he knew how Dick’s current fear was to not belong anywhere.

Home was a weird uncomfortable word for the manor still. He was sure that, with time, he’ll come to think about Bruce’s house that way. He wanted to feel part of the pack, but he didn’t want to forget his parents or the circus. They were his pack, his family, the ones who taught him everything he needed to know and cared for him when he was little.

More little. Now it was Bruce and Alfred who were taking care of him. Bruce’s Omega status made it easier for him to accept him as another caretaker, even more since other Omegas in the circus took care of him and the rest of the children if needed. It wasn’t completely weird to have a new Omega cuddling him after a nightmare, or a Beta patching his bruised knees and hands.

No, he didn’t scare easily. But he could admit that, at that moment, he was deeply terrified.

That day had started as normal as it had since he arrived. Alfred woke him up by opening his curtains and letting the sunlight in the room. Then, after he took a shower, Dick found his school uniform over his already made bed. There was something else though.

A light brown feather with darker stripes laid still over his pillow. Like a note. Like a warning.

Dick thought it was weird that Alfred had put it there, but he didn’t give it too much importance. He put it on his desk instead while he took his homework and his backpack.

Bruce was waiting for him at the kitchen table, it was smaller than the one in the dining room and Alfred only allowed them to have breakfast there because, as he put it, “Master Bruce is very underdressed in the mornings for such a fine room”.

Bruce smiled when Dick sat beside him, putting the newspaper down and ruffling the kid’s hair.

“Bruce!” Dick whined, slapping his hand away. “I’ve combed it already! Alfred won’t believe it now!”

Bruce chuckled and took a sip of his tea.

“What won´t I belive Master Dick?” Alfred came in and walked to the stove, putting Bruce’s healthy breakfast while ignoring the Omega’s protesting look (seriously it’d been the same every morning for the last eight months. At least Bruce hadn’t protested verbally since the second month). “Cereal?” Then he turned to the high cabinet, the one Dick couldn’t reach without help, and took the cereal to prepare it. “And do please comb your hair before leaving for school, sir.”

Bruce hid a silent laugh behind his cup, and Dick glared at him accusingly. Alfred turned to place Dick’s cereal bowl in front of him and raised an eyebrow at his ward. Bruce shrugged with an innocent expression.

After breakfast, Dick ran to brush his teeth and comb his hair, again, while Alfred observed that Bruce ate the last remains of his breakfast. He wouldn’t want the Omega to cheat and throw away the green peas mixed in the eggs. Then, Dick hugged Bruce goodbye and followed Alfred to the more modest car Bruce owned and had a backseat for Dick.

He didn’t notice anything weird about their drive. The sky was as clear as it could be in Gotham, the radio had good music, and Barbara Gordon was waiting for him by the gates of Gotham Academy, so, no bullies before the first period.

“Have a good day, Master Dick,” Alfred told him before he could hop off.

Dick returned the Beta’s soft smile and nodded, then ran towards his friend.

“And be careful,” Alfred whispered, watching as the two children walked into the building. He couldn’t shake off the feeling of something wrong happening around him, around his pack.

On his part, Dick was chatting happily with Barbara about his adventures with the circus around the world. Barbara listened attentively, commented on the right things, and laughed at the right moments, asking about more details and sometimes for him to show him how to do a somersault or a cartwheel. She, in turn, talked about her family, her plans on being a cheerleader in high school, going to the police academy and becoming a detective like her dad. She also commented on the Bat, a white hat hacker that’d been helping clean the city from its insides.

They parted ways when the bell rang, and Dick entered his first class of the day, ignoring some classmates and smiling at others. Nothing uncommon was happening that day, even Bruce was bored out of his mind in the cave, looking through the Owls’ files and exchanging messages with Clark, who was, in turn, bored at the Planet, tasked with proofreading some documents.

At lunch, though, the atmosphere turned heavy, and Barbara scanned the cafeteria looking for anything out of place while Dick took a seat beside her and tried to ignore his own instincts telling him to run and hide.

The doors slammed open, and a man walked in with a gun in hand, sending warning shots to the walls behind the students. Barbara took Dick’s arm and dragged him under the table.

“Listen attentively you little shits!” He yelled, eyeing every kid cowering under their arms or under the tables. “I’m looking for someone specific. Try to help and you’re dead,” he eyed the adults in the room. “Try to be a hero and I kill the first kid I see.”

Dick crawled to the edge to peak at the man and froze, recognizing him from the circus. It was the man that he was sure caused the accident that killed his parents.

“I’m sure you know him,” the man continued saying. “He’s new here, he comes from a circus, and that bitch, Omega Wayne, took him in.”

Barbara took hold of Dick’s ankle, in case the kid decided to attack the man, he certainly looked like he wanted to. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to punch that man’s ugly face.

“Grayson!” The man called, walking through the tables looking at every other kid. “Come out, come out, wherever you are!” Barbara dragged him towards her and put a hand over his mouth. “Don’t make kill some of your classmates here! Or perhaps a teacher over there!”

There was a small growl from the teachers present in the cafeteria, the man turned and look over them, frowning and swinging the gun around.

“And you don’t make shoot one of your precious students,” he growled back. The teachers looked down, showing him they wouldn’t do anything to endanger their students.

“You can’t take him,” one of them said without looking up. “You can’t take any of them, why don’t you go before the GCPD arrives.”

The man laughed.

“I’m a dead man, dude,” he said. “I’ll take the kid, whether you want to have two more dead is up to you. Or we could simply leave Richard!” He yelled. “Come with me and I won’t hurt anyone here. I promise I won’t go after Wayne either. If I have to look for you at his manor I’ll kill him!” He walked around again, peaking under the tables and making some of the other students cry. “Him and his butler. And his fucking baby too!”

Dick whimpered, Barbara shushed him, but the man was already at their table.

“There you are,” he smirked. “Who’s this? A girlfriend, hu? Do you want to die, sugar?”

Dick looked at Barbara pleadingly, but Barbara wouldn’t let him go, so the man reached out and took Dick’s arm, dragging him from under the table along with Barbara who refused to let go as easily. The man aimed at her face, and even though she paled, the girl shook her head.

“Please,” Dick whispered to Barbara. “Just tell Bruce. Please.”

Barbara sobbed, letting out a cry when Dick snatched his hand out of hers and allowed the man to take him from the cafeteria. One of the teachers ran to stop Barbara from following, while another one tried to follow them out the school, but the man shot her and ran with Dick over his shoulder, then he threw him into a van.

“Drive!” He ordered, hopping in beside Dick to tie his hands and legs. Dick was crying then, and the man put duck tape over his mouth.

“Shit, that’s Wayne’s kid,” the driver swore. “You never said we’ll be taking _him_ , are you fucking crazy? Didn’t you hear he was friends with Superman?”

“Superman’s busy,” the man spat. “Don’t worry you were never here. Just drop me off at the hotel and be out of town as soon as you can.”

“What about you?” The driver asked, and the man stayed quiet, looking out the window. “Dammit, Tony. They’ll kill you,” the driver hit the steering wheel. “We’ll drop him at the door and I’ll take you somewhere safe.”

“Just drive, Peter,” Tony growled. “I paid you for it.”

Peter sighed, but stayed silent the rest of the way, only sending a worried look at Dick and a sad one at Tony when the later dragged Dick out of the van.

Dick tried to resist while the man carried him into an alley beside the hotel. He kicked and squirmed until Tony dropped him on the ground, hard, and he yelped. Dick thought that the man was going to beat him, but he simply knocked on a door Dick hadn’t noticed because of the dark.

Another man in a nice suit and a white mask walked out, saw Dick laying at his feet, immobilized, and turned to Tony who looked down.

“Well done Zucco,” the man in the mask said with a smooth voice. “Too bad you couldn’t avoid so many… interferences,” there was an unexpected gunshot, and Tony’s eyes widened before he collapsed. Dick cried, but it was muffled by the duck tape. “Now, Richard Grayson,” the man turned to him and untied his legs, helped him to his feet, and hold him by his neck, hard, preventing him from running. “Welcome home, Talon.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating between updating it now or waiting until I had the whole chapter finalized. Then I saw I had over 4K words already so.... I know I mentioned this could be the last one, change of plans. Next one will be the last one :D

Clark heard it as soon as it happened.

Dick whimpered.

Lois looked up from her notes and saw Clark’s panic, then she turned to his abandoned phone.

“Is it Bruce?” She whispered, he shook his head. “His boy?” He nodded, she hummed. “He’d be in the school right now, but I know that face,” she studied him for a second. “Go. Don’t worry about Perry I’ll finish your proofreading.”

Clark looked at her with grateful eyes and ran towards the stairs while hiding from his boss. Then he decided he’ll definitely introduce her to Bruce because both Omegas were as perceptive as spiders. Or bats, he thought with a chuckle.

A gunshot.

He sobered and changed as fast as he could which still felt not faster enough, then he was flying towards Gotham Academy, only to be stopped by a green laser that hit him on his side, sending him spiraling against a building.

That hurt. He looked to the origin of the laser and found Lex Luthor with the weapon the Bat exposed. It looked bigger than it was a few months before, and, obviously, Luthor had modified it with his own tech now that he had to claim its existence.

“I don’t have time for this, Luthor,” he yelled, listening to Dick’s muffled cries. He tried to fly away, to ignore the bald Beta who hated him for no apparent reason.

But he was shot at again. He hit the ground so hard it creaked under his weight.

“Nothing personal, Superman,” Luthor commented, flying down towards him with a jetpack. “Business, only,” he implied. “I had to make sure the rumors about the kryptonite were true.”

Superman groaned.

“Can’t this wait?” He growled.

“Not really,” Luthor smirked, aiming at him. “As I said, business is business,” then he shot.

* * *

Bruce rubbed his stomach trying to soothe his restless pup. They were moving a lot, and it didn’t help that Bruce himself had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, his inner Omega was trying to tell him something was happening, but Bruce couldn’t imagine what it could be. Everything was fine, he told himself. His pack was safe.

The Bat had sent all the information on the Court of Owls to the GCPD just before Alfred had fetched him for lunch, and then that bad feeling had started to creep in. He was sure his pup felt it too, or they wouldn’t be so anxious. Even Alfred looked more guarded than usual, but he tried to hide it from the Omega.

He was pacing around the sitting room for a while, trying to calm his pup and his own nerves, when he decided to turn on the news and see if Gordon had done something about the Owls yet. What he saw made him fall on the couch with a heavy thump, and even the pup froze their movements.

“Alfred!” He cried.

The Beta arrived seconds later wearing a worried expression. He looked Bruce over and, confirming his ward was fine, he turned to the TV, turning pale immediately at what he saw.

_We are informed that the man now identified as Tony Zucco entered the school grounds from the alleyway at the back. He had a gun in hand and threatened to kill any student or professor that tried to get in his way. Witnesses confirm that he took Richard Grayson, now ward of Omega Bruce Wayne. An injured professor, Mrs. Harriet Cooper, claims to have seen a white van before Zucco shot her. Principal Alexander Knox hasn’t said anything about the security that, coincidentally, disappeared during the abduction of the student. So far there are no news from Omega Wayne or his guardian. The GCPD is yet to confirm if Zucco is asking for ransom or if this is correlated to the violent events that took place in Haly Circus a month ago, when the child’s family suffered a supposed accident. However, this brings up the question: was it really an accident that killed the Flying Graysons? Or was Richard the target since the beginning?_

Alfred snatched the control from Bruce’s hand and turned the TV off, then he studied his ward. The Omega was pale and his eyes were unfocused, staring at the black screen. Alfred took his wrist, sighing when he felt the steady -if faster- pulse.

“Master Bruce, breathe,” he ordered softly, making the Omega look into his eyes. “Please, breathe with me,” he proceeded to inhaled and exhaled slowly, and Bruce matched it, slowing his pulse.

“Dick,” he croaked, and he could feel some tears running down his face. “They have him,” he shuddered, then sobbed. “They have my pup.”

If Alfred was surprised to see the Omega’s reaction he didn’t show it. He already knew that Bruce and Dick had formed a bond in the last month, even if Bruce didn’t notice and the kid didn’t believe it. Alfred, on his part, welcomed Dick to the pack just like he did with the unborn pup.

Because that’s what they were, pack. They will find Dick and bring him back. They had to.

* * *

Dick woke up with a start. He didn’t remember falling asleep in the first place. He tried to move but found his chest, wrist, and ankles tied to a gurney while an IV administered a blueish fluid into his veins. The air smelled like wet rocks, and there was also a spicy scent he couldn’t place. He blinked, sluggishly, and looked around the room he was in. It looked like a dungeon but it had a table with medical instruments and more tubes filled with the same blue liquid that was in the IV.

He wondered for a moment how he could see if there were no lights nor windows, also, since when was his smell so clear? Senses were supposed to wake up with the presentation, when secondary gender’s instincts woke up too. He was just nine, he had at least four more years to be neutral, that if he was an early bloomer, otherwise he had more than five years.

He couldn’t think more about it because a door was suddenly opened behind him. He tried to look, but the restraints prevented it. However, he could smell a putrid scent that made him cough.

“Don’t worry little bird,” a man drawled, walking closer. “You’ll get used to it.”

It was an old man with wrinkles and dark spots that brought out how pale he was. He was wearing a kind of dark armor that varied between black, brown, and golden, and from his hip hanged a mask that resembled an owl with big orange lenses.

“After all,” he chuckled. “You’ll get to smell just like me if you’re lucky,” he studied the kid with cold grey eyes. “Only the best of us are brought back to train the new ones.”

“What’re you talking about,” Dick tried to say, but it came out as sluggish as he felt.

“Let me introduce myself,” the man bowed. “Name’s William Cobb, I’m your great-grandfather, Richard,” he smirked. “My son and his son were too soft to be considered by the Court, but when they saw you they decided to wake me instead of Alton Carver, your predecessor. He would’ve been the one to train you and guide you through your changes, but they thought I would be better. They need the best to train the best, and right now, they need the best to stop that Wayne kid.”

Dick was staring at him with wide eyes. He couldn’t understand what was happening, what was the Court, why they wanted him. He didn’t believe that the man in front of him was his family. As far as he knew, his dad’s dad died in the circus of old age, and her mother wasn’t part of it until she met John and eloped with him.

“I can see you’re confused,” William continued. “Don’t worry, little owl, I’ll explain everything during the tests. And if you’re good during your training, I’ll even wash on the neutralizing water. You won’t have to smell death on me anymore.”

Dick shook his head.

“I want to go home,” he pleaded, feeling tears gather in his eyes. “Let me go, please.”

“So polite,” William mumbled and took from his uniform a small dagger with an owl symbol. “You’ll come to the understanding, Richard, that this place is home. Not the circus, not Wayne manor. Here is where you are supposed to be. The sooner you understand it, the better,” Dick shivered at the sight of the dagger but William ignored him. “Let’s see if the serum has had any effect, shall we.”

Dick screamed when the dagger broke through his skin and muscle, coming in contact with his femur. William shushed him while he studied the wound. Without saying anything, he turned to the table and took another flask of the fluid, then he poured it into the IV, ignoring Dick’s whimpers and cries. He made a swallow cut on Dick’s cheek, watching as the blood stopped quickly but the wound refused to close.

“We’ll wait another five minutes,” he decided, watching the drop of the IV. “Perhaps it was too soon for the serum to take effect,” he wondered out loud. “I don’t want to test it by killing you, but if you don’t heal, we’ll have to do that. The Owls aren’t patient when it comes to Talons.”

Dick cried silently, feeling the sting of the cut on his cheek and the blood flowing from the one on his leg. He watched as William turned to leave, only to yelp in pain when the man turned back and buried the dagger in his shoulder.

“This stays,” he said. “I wanna see what happens.”

Then Dick was left alone, and he was beginning to feel dizzy because of the blood loss. He thought of Bruce and how the Omega welcomed him to his pack and cuddled him and scented him even when he was carrying his own pup in his womb. He thought of Alfred and how the Beta cook for him and played with him and took care of his bruises when he got hurt in the big garden.

He was still crying when he finally fell unconscious.

* * *

If Bruce was surprised to see Lois Lane standing at his front door he didn’t show it. He allowed her to enter the manor and walked to the sitting room, trusting her to follow without touching anything. He tried Clark’s phone again, sighing when it went straight to voicemail. Lois sat on the couch, looking at his phone.

“He hadn’t answered,” she said mostly to herself. “I didn’t see him either before leaving Metropolis. Maybe he’s already looking.”

Bruce shook his head and rubbed his bump.

“The problem is he was supposed to stop whatever happened,” he explained. “He heard him, right?” He looked at Lois. “He should’ve arrived before they could leave the school grounds. He should’ve called when he got Dick. He should be here.”

Lois bit her lip, trying very hard not to think the worst scenario, that maybe-

“Something happened to him,” Bruce stated, and Lois swallowed.

“He’ll be fine,” she answered, studying the stressed Omega in front of him. “You need to calm down. I know we don’t really know each other but Clark talks about you like a lot.”

Bruce smirked.

“He talks about you too,” he said softly.

Lois stood up and placed a hand over Bruce’s shoulder.

“We Omegas need to stay together,” she said. “I don’t have pups, not even the intention of having them,” she looked at Bruce’s bump. “But I promise I’ll help in whatever I can. If Superman is missing, we got to save our own ourselves.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

“What do you say we do?”

“I’m an investigative reporter, Mister Wayne,” she smirked. “Show me your basement and we’ll start on the security cameras around Gotham Academy.”

Bruce’s other eyebrow met the other one in surprise. When Lois just looked at him without a hint of doubt, he sighed.

“Clark told you,” he stated. “Alfred banned me from the… the basement. Said it was too much for the pup. At least for today.”

“Clark didn’t tell me,” she smiled with a twinkle in her eyes. “You did just now.”

Bruce groaned and walked to the study.

“You’re good,” he muttered. “Too good, actually. If you ever get bored of journalism give me a call. I know people. You’ll be a badass in the GCPD.”

Lois laughed.

“I’ll keep it in mind,” she promised. “But there’s a reason I prefer the Planet over cops.”

They arrived at the cave and Bruce was pleased when Lois look around with an awed expression. Alfred, who had taken over the computer when Bruce’s stressed scent increased, turned to them and welcomed Lois politely.

“I found something on Superman,” he added. “He was attacked after he left the Planet. However, there are no clues as to the whereabouts of Master Dick.”

Bruce gulped. The Court knew Superman would try to help Dick if he showed any signs of distress. They knew Superman was involved, somehow, to the Graysons. To Dick. If they imagined that Clark was in fact friends with Bruce, therefore with the Bat, he didn’t know. But it could be a possibility. Or perhaps they just believed it to be an extremely good coincidence.

“Can we see?” Lois asked, eyeing Bruce from the corner of her eye.

Alfred studied them, and seeing that his ward was less rattled, he nodded.

“It was Lex Luthor,” he warned before leaving them to their own research. “I’ll be upstairs if you need anything. Miss Lane, Master Bruce,” he bowed and left.

Lois pushed the chair towards Bruce and sat on the arm of it, leaving the sit to the pregnant Omega. Then they watched as a security camera caught Superman falling from the sky along with some debris from the higher buildings. A green ray of some kind hit him as soon as he showed signs of sitting up, and he fell to the ground, hard.

Lois heard Bruce take in some air. She had to control herself not to do the same, to maintain her scent as calm as possible in hopes that it will center the other Omega. Somehow, she knew he would do the same if needed, and it was probably just hormones that didn’t allow him to control himself better.

Bruce, on his part, was forgetting all his training. In his Omega’s eye-mind, he just lost his oldest pup and was now watching as his possible Alpha died. No. He wasn’t dead, he couldn’t be. That only meant that his pup and his best friend were missing.

When Clark didn’t move at all, Lois was the one who grabbed Bruce’s hand. Bruce squeezed comfortingly, for both their benefit. Then they watched as Lex Luthor walked close to Superman and threw a net over the hero just to be carried away by two bulky men that followed Luthor into a white van.

They disappeared from the camera, and Bruce tapped a few buttons only to find that that was the only evidence. The rest of the public cameras were off at the time and the private ones didn’t have the best angle.

Like the ones around Gotham Academy.

“They did this,” he said. “They knew he’ll come so they told Luthor to stop him.”

“Who?” Lois asked, then looked at Bruce. “The Owls?”

Bruce turned to her.

“What do you know about them?”

“Only that it’s a lullaby,” she said. “Clark told me Alfred thought they were real.”

“They are,” Bruce nodded, thinking on how much Clark trusted his fellow reporter and whether it was something good or not. “They took Dick and sent Luthor on Superman.”

“There aren’t leads on neither of them,” Lois cursed, running a hand through her hair. “Fuck.”

They jumped startled when the screen turned to blue, and Bruce was immediately over the keyboard, cursing under his breath.

“What’s going on?” Lois asked, standing up. Her phone chimed and she looked at it, finding a new message from an unknown number.

_Tell him to let me in. I need to show you something. It’s about Dick._

“Bruce,” she called softly and showed him the text.

Bruce blinked owlishly at it and looked like he was weighing his decision. Then he sighed, frustrated, and pressed another button.

The screen turned back to its normal background and suddenly it opened different tabs. The person who sent the message was working through it remotely, showing them Bruce’s files on the Grayson’s murder. Tony Zucco’s photo was on one side of the screen, then a GCPD file on his death along with a text over Zucco’s picture, which allowed Bruce to open the new file.

_A kid found his body in an alley near Powers’ hotel. The alley wasn’t the place he died in, someone dragged him there to hide the right place. So far there aren’t proofs against Powers but commissioner Gordon mentioned him as a suspect. I couldn’t break into the hotel’s own database but perhaps you’ll find access. They may have him there._

Then the screen blurred a second and Bruce continued reading through the file.

“How did they-

“I don’t know,” he muttered. “There are a dozen fake networks around this one. They’ve had to be trying each one for a long time to find the right one and break into it.”

“Someone’s been busy, then,” Lois said. “Besides, Zucco died a few minutes after he took Dick. It’s been at least seven hours since then and they found the body only an hour ago. Whoever hacked you works in the GCPD or knows someone inside.”

Bruce hummed.

“They’re close to Dick too,” he mumbled, then tapped a few more things to show the live feed of Powers hotel. “If they have Dick in this building, there might be more members,” he opened the list on the Court members in a smaller screen and showed it to Lois. “Look for anyone on that list.”

He opened up another image of the hotel’s blueprints and got to study it while the feed continued. And just like that, Lois and Bruce were two Omegas working together.

* * *

Dick shivered in the cold of the dungeon while he listened to the water dripping somewhere outside and hushed voices above him. Cobb had stabbed him again a few hours ago when he came back to see if he had healed, and he left the dagger impaled in his shoulder again before he left. But Cobb had also cut one finger off his right hand, claiming that if all went to plan it’ll grow up due to the serum’s effects. Dick wasn’t so sure and thought that he was trapped with a whole bunch of crazy people. He couldn’t see his hand, and he couldn’t feel it either, just a faint throb. It was better than the excruciating pain he had been when Cobb cut it off, at least.

There were more cuts along his body, some were shallow and some were deep. He could smell his own blood in the air, and he still had that spicy scent that made his nose itch. He didn’t want Cobb to come back and talk more about the circus and his parents. To hear more lies about how it was always his destiny to become a Talon because it was in his blood. How Haly and Jhon and even Mary knew he was to be taken someday, and so, they had to train him to be fast and agile and fearless. Even less, he didn’t want to smell Cobb’s putrid scent he claimed to be death.

How could it be death if he was very alive, standing in front of Dick, spilling lies, torturing him?

Dick didn’t want to believe the old man when he said the Court had its ways of preserving their Talons while dead. That they were able to wake them up when needed. That he was going to end in Cobb’s place. Soulless, lifeless. Only a weapon, an assassin to follow orders.

He sniffled.

Bruce wouldn’t know where he was, even if he already knew he was missing. He felt sorry for the Omega, he was good to him, and he didn’t deserve to be the target of these crazies. Deep in his mind, he felt sorry for himself, because he lost not only one family but two. He missed his mom just as much as he missed Bruce. He couldn’t help but think about their bond. Bruce’s wasn’t as strong as the one he had had with his mom, but it was there, the possibility of belonging.

Dick cried silently while the water continued dripping and the voices continued mumbling.

* * *

Barbara watched as the female Omega, Lois Lane, left Wayne manor’s grounds and drove towards Powers’ hotel. She let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. For a moment, she thought that Bruce would want to go himself to rescue Dick since Superman was still MIA. And even if Lois was just a reporter, she would know how to get inside and what to look for. She was a good reporter in the field, after all.

Barbara looked at the clock in the microwave and fumbled with her laptop’s charger. Her dad would be home soon, which meant she’d have to turn off her laptop or disconnect it from the public network that she hacked with the GCPD’s own password. Honestly, she’d tell his dad to hire better security if she didn’t want to keep her secret.

Since the Bat appeared, she had wanted to contact whoever it was, join the white hat group, and help to build a better Gotham. But so far she had only discovered that whoever it was they were close to Bruce Wayne, they could even work for him, but it was very hard to break into their network and stay when they changed the passcode every few minutes.

She even tried asking Dick about it once, but the younger kid had no idea of what she was talking about. No surprise there since he had only been living in Gotham a month, and he didn’t seem too interested in Wayne’s business. She even wondered if Wayne himself was the Bat, but listening to his dad complain about the rich Omega’s recklessness, reading about his million dates in the tabloids, and listening to his superficial opinions on the TV, she couldn’t picture him as the mastermind behind the bat logo.

She hoped Dick was okay. And even if she couldn’t go out and help with her dad minutes from arriving home, maybe she could help someone else. Someone who was locked in a not-so-secret facility with less security than the Bat’s.

She opened a new tab and got to work.

* * *

Superman was exhausted. Luthor had dropped him at some underground lab and tied him to a bed with a kind of kryptonite based lamp weakening him for hours. He could still listen to him when he tried to explain that he had used the weapon because he needed to know if it was useful against the most dangerous man on Earth. He claimed that he had asked Superman for permission to analyze his DNA further in order to help medicine and science. For some reason, people listened.

Superman was trapped and he could see a few vials with his blood in them.

Fuck.

“Finally,” a woman in a lab coat said, entering the room. Her Alpha scent spiked to make the other Alpha in the room submit. Of course, it didn’t work.

“Release me,” Superman said, ignoring his weakened state and adding a bit of Alpha voice.

The woman winced and lowered her eyes. Clark had to suppress a smirk. Then she raised her head and looked directly at him, unflinchingly.

“Or what,” she growled. “You can’t do anything with that rock powering these lights. You’re as vulnerable as a baby.”

Clark frowned.

“What are you doing with my blood?” He demanded.

“Studying it,” she shrugged. “Honestly, Luthor is the one obsessed with controlling you or destroying you. I only want to see what makes you work the way you do. You’re an alien and yet you’re so much like us, humans.”

Clark tilted his head.

“I would’ve given you some samples willingly if you’re only satiating your curiosity,” he said. “I would’ve even lent you my own lab.”

The woman huffed.

“It’s funnier this way,” she said. “Besides, I get paid.”

Superman rolled his eyes. They didn’t talk much after, but the woman took more samples of his blood with a special kryptonite syringe. He really had to steal all of Luthor’s kryptonite. He wondered if Selina would be up to the task.

What was he thinking, of course she would be. She showed a hatred against Luthor that only his own investors could rival. Even Bruce showed a dislike for the other billionaire and he had to remember to ask if there was a story there. Not that he needed it to hate Luthor too.

“How long have I been asleep?” He asked, observing as the woman added something white to a vial. It glowed for a second before turning blue, then black, and she sighed.

“Couple hours,” she mumbled and didn’t look at him.

He closed his eyes in a mix of frustration and exhaustion. He was on his way to save Dick. Whoever took him had had the kid as long as he’s been here, but Dick was only nine, and Gotham was way worst than Luthor. No matter how bad the Beta wanted to prove it, he wasn’t the worst nor the best on Earth.

He spread his hearing and tried listening to Dick, but he couldn’t find him, not even his heartbeat. He didn’t want to think about Dick dead, so he tried to comfort himself by thinking about how Bruce was also hidden underground in a soundproofed compound surrounded by weird magic. Dick was alive somewhere beneath Gotham. He had to.

Then he tried listening to Bruce. He found him in the cave (he knew it was the cave because there were bats as background noise), talking to someone else through an earpiece. He froze when he recognized the voice that answered to Bruce.

_I haven’t found him but the Owls are having a reunion. This is so weird. I wish I had a camera, they’re all wearing these white creepy masks…_

_Lois. Focus. I found the secret dungeon under the hotel in the oldest record I could find. I’ll guide you, but be careful._

_Psh. I’ve been to war, B. You don’t have to worry at all. In fact, try to think of something else. If not for your blood pressure at least for your pup._

Lois was helping Bruce. Oh God, they now knew each other. Wait no that wasn’t important. Lois was inside the building where Dick was held captive. And the Owls were there too. He had to go help. He had to save them. They could kill her if someone found her.

He tried to move his arms but they were completely immobilized by his sides and the fucking lamps were still weakening him.

Then he heard a faint click, and he felt the restraints retreat to their off positions at the sides of the bed. The woman didn’t seem to notice, still studying the blood in the vials and the microscope. The lights flickered a second before turning off completely. Superman breathed in relief, feeling how the kryptonite loss effect.

The woman turned to him with wide eyes and found him free of the restrains, floating just a few inches above the ground. He used his heat vision to destroy everything that was on the desk, the vials, the notes, his blood. The woman cowered under it and crawled to the door. She opened it and ran outside, not before activating the alarm.

But Clark knew he had no time to investigate the lab. He had to get to Gotham. He flew faster than he ever did, only noticing in the back of his mind that the lab was in Smallville, but he couldn’t think about it at the moment. He was still listening to Bruce guiding Lois through the hotel’s basement, and suddenly he couldn’t hear Lois’ answers, but he knew she was still there because Bruce was still talking to her.

A soundproof dungeon?

He followed Bruce’s instructions like Lois and arrived in time to see an old man trying to stab his friend. He was about to interfere when he heard a whimper from behind a locked door. Using his x-ray vision he found Dick.

And he saw red.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce arrived at Powers’ hotel ten minutes after he heard Lois yell for Superman and her earpiece disconnected. He hoped the reporter was alive, and considering that the last thing she said was the Alpha’s alter-ego he supposed she was. He was always rescuing her after all.

Besides, his pup was there. He was there for his pup.

Rubbing over his other pup’s movements, he hopped off the car he sneaked out without Alfred noticing and ran towards the alley. He found a second entrance in the blueprints, it’d go through the kitchens and storage, but he’d arrive in the basement in no time (unless someone saw him, luckily there was no one at that time). Then he’d have to remember the directions he’d told Lois because that place was like a maze. He wasn’t planning on meeting the Owls that night.

“Almost there,” he told the pup in his womb and ignored the slight pinch he felt in his back. It’s been a while since he trained properly, but he did remember all he learned with Ras’, only he had to be slower for he wouldn’t risk the unborn pup… more than he already was.

Alfred would be pissed when he realizes Bruce wasn’t in the manor. Much more, when he finds out the Omega took the Bugatti.

He could hear a fight going on around the next corner, he quickened his steps and turned to find Superman fighting with a man dressed in what looked like an owl costume and smelled like rotten eggs. He knew immediately what he was. A Talon.

“Bruce!” Lois called him from a door he hadn’t notice, she was trying desperately to cut the restraints keeping an unconscious Dick on a gurney.

“Dick,” Bruce breathed and ran to help. He ran his hands softly over his ward’s face, his hair, his arms. “Please wake up please wake up please.”

Bruce touched Dick’s neck, then his wrist, and sighed in relief when he found a weak pulse. Then he studied Dick’s wounds and felt the need to throw up or faint, or both. He felt his unborn pup kick hard, and he focused on the older pup.

Dick had a dagger impaled in his shoulder and another one in his femur. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and he had a blue liquid flowing from his forehead mixed with blood, where he had a bigger cut.

“Shit,” he muttered, Lois looked up at him from where she was cutting the kid’s leg’s restrains. “That’s the serum. They administered the serum,” he took the dagger on the shoulder and inhaled. “Okay. That’s good right now, he’ll heal.” He ignored his own tears and pulled out the knife, Dick whimpered but didn’t wake up.

“Bruce,” Lois stared wide-eyed as the wound bled. “He needs a hospital,” she said. “We need to get him out of here.”

Bruce nodded, staring at the wound as it closed and healed slowly right in front of his eyes. He couldn’t believe the serum actually worked. He pulled out the other knife, shushing the pup when he whimpered again.

“We have to destroy that shit,” he pointed to the rest of the blue vials.

Lois nodded and ran to break them while Bruce cut the rest of Dick’s restrains. Then she walked back and took the IV bag, pouring its contents over the rest of the broken vials, she showed Bruce a lighter, and, when Bruce nodded, set it on fire.

Both Omegas watched the fire turn blue and spark for a second before burning the medical equipment and the serum. Then Lois took the small kid in her arms and frowned.

“He smells…” she trailed off. “Do you smell Alpha on him?”

Bruce eyed Dick and frowned too. He was way too young to present. Maybe someone from the Court marked him, or it could be a side effect of the serum.

The Talon fighting Superman outside didn’t smell like Alpha. There weren’t notes about the Talon’s preferred secondary gender. In fact, it seemed like they didn’t have one. Bruce thought they’d used a neutralizer or even something like the Shadows that left nothing on their scents, but he could smell the Talon, and he smelled… like death. Dead people didn't have a secondary gender.

“Let’s go,” he said, leading the way out of the hotel.

They saw Superman throwing the man against a wall and hitting him multiple times. The man didn’t show signs of pain and kicked Superman away before throwing some daggers. It did nothing against Superman, so Bruce wasn’t worried. Then he heard the Talon talk just before they rounded the corner.

“I guess Luthor won’t get paid,” the Talon hissed. “Should’ve asked for some kryptonite. I’ll get the kid back, Bruce! Don’t run very far!”

Superman used his heat vision on the Talon, but it didn’t have any effect besides pushing him away. How could they stop him? Bruce tried to come up with a plan as they made their way up to the exit. They arrived at the kitchen when a dagger flew over his head and he tackled Lois behind a counter.

“Here,” he handed her the keys to the Bugatti. “Take Dick to General Hospital and ask for Doctor Thompinks. Tell them he’s my ward and I ask specifically for her.”

“What are you going to do,” she hissed. “You can’t stay here!”

“I’ll be fine,” he touched his bump. “We’ll be fine. I have to help Superman destroy the Talon,” he looked at Lois’ eyes. “If you can, call Gordon and tell him we found Dick and to come here asap.”

Lois nodded, understanding that she was already part of Bruce’s trustful circle. Then she touched Bruce’s bump over the billionaire’s hand.

“I’ll see you later,” she promised and ran to the door.

Bruce peaked over the counter and saw the Talon trying to choke Superman with his legs while Superman tried to take him off. Bruce looked around for anything that could help, and he found a small peeling knife he weighed and threw at the Talon’s face.

The Talon fell off Superman’s shoulders and rolled to the side to avoid one punch from Superman, only to throw one dagger at Bruce. The Omega ducked and covered behind a table. He was about to jump over it to fight the Talon when he felt a more painful pinch in his back. His eyes widened in realization, and he cursed.

“No, no, no,” he mumbled. “Not now. Pup, now is not the best time.”

Superman glanced at him worryingly and used his heat vision against the Talon again to throw him through a wall, then flew to the Omega and scanned him.

“Are you hurt?” He asked.

“No,” Bruce shook his head, then breathed when the contraction passed. He’d have to keep count on those. “We need to destroy that thing. And they probably have more in the basement.”

Superman was going to use his x-ray vision but he was interrupted by a dagger flying between them. He shoved the Omega out of the way and grabbed the dagger in his hand, breaking it. He flew against the Talon and punched him, but Bruce could see that the hero was holding back, trying to subdue but not injure.

“Damnit, Clark,” Bruce muttered to himself. “You don’t have to hold back,” he yelled. “It’s already dead, can’t you smell it!”

“Why, you hurt my feelings, Mister Wayne,” Talon hissed, jumping over Superman and aiming at Bruce with another knife. Superman speeded in front of the Omega to take the hit, which did nothing on his invulnerable skin.

Bruce tried to stand up but he was stopped by a hard kick from his pup and another burst of pain in his lower back. He suppressed a whimper, but Superman must’ve noticed his discomfort. His eyes burned red and he shot more lasers from them, but the Talon only crashed against a wall and stood up as if nothing had happened. They could hear the creak of bones as the Talon readied for another attack, and it almost looked like he was realigning his bones.

“How can he still stand!” Superman growled. “I’m pretty sure I broke some bones, and that should’ve burned him to ashes!”

“No,” Bruce said between gritted teeth. “The files- Cold- No.”

“Bruce?” Superman turned to him and kneeled in front of him while listening for the Talon’s movements. “Quick, tell me what to do, how do I stop it? You read the files, focus on me.”

Bruce breathed deeply and kept his eyes on Superman’s.

“They aren’t supposed to be in cold,” he muttered, clenching his fists. “The freezer. Must work.”

Superman heard a swishing noise and turned back in time to catch yet another dagger. _Why did he have so many knives?_ He saw from the corner of his eye the freezer Bruce mentioned. It was big, normal for a professional kitchen in an expensive hotel, he imagined. He flew to the Talon and grabbed him by the collar of his costume, and, when he felt the Talon kicked his chest to get away, he threw him near the freezer.

He speeded to the metallic door and opened it before the Talon could stand up, then grabbed him again and threw him inside, locking the door behind him. He used his x-ray vision to see him behind the door and saw him try to break out, but he was losing control of his body. Freezing.

Bruce was suddenly at his side, and Superman almost jumped since he didn’t hear the Omega.

“Open it,” Bruce said, taking a bigger knife from a table.

“Are you sure?” Superman asked. “I should take you to the hospital.”

“Just do it, Kent,” Bruce growled, glaring at the Kryptonian.

Superman sighed but did as told. The faster they finished, the faster he could take Bruce to the hospital. He could practically smell Bruce’s discomfort and pain, even if the Omega was controlling his breathing and emotions pretty well.

The moment the door opened, Bruce threw the knife, and Superman watched how it hit its target with perfect precision. Sometimes he forgot that Bruce had trained with very dangerous people. The knife hit the Talon in the forehead, and he crumbled to dust and a black gooey substance right in front of them.

“Now we go to the hospital?” Superman asked, ignoring how hot Bruce looked after killing a zombie… _What._

“ _Now_ we burn the place down, _then_ you take me to a hospital,” Bruce ordered. “If the rest of the Talons are still inactive they’ll burn easily. If we wait for them to wake up, we’ll have to find a way to freeze them all before they can kill someone or take Dick back.”

 _So that’s what this is about,_ Superman thought. Omegas were really scary when someone threatened their pups.

“Right, then you wait outside,” Superman said and carried Bruce before the Omega could protest.

He could hear police sirens finally approaching and people running away. Someone must’ve seen that the Talon was dead now. Well, truly dead. He could only hope that Gordon will catch the members of the Court before they fled Gotham.

Bruce glared at him while he deposited the Omega safely on the ground out of the hotel, then flew back to the dungeons to burn everything he could find, including the capsules where he could see more dead bodies waiting to be awakened. Then he broke a few pillars and a few walls and flew out before all crumbled on itself. He took a quick look at the hotel and flew a pair of guests that were still in their rooms. Powers may have had a Court of Owls meeting, but his hotel was still opened to the general public (that meant people willing to pay a high price to stay in Gotham).

When he went back to Bruce, Gordon was already asking him questions. The Beta didn’t look very happy with the Omega, and Superman couldn’t blame him. He landed beside Bruce and put a hand over his shoulder.

“Let’s go,” he ordered.

Gordon raised an eyebrow, and Bruce rolled his eyes.

“And where do you think you’re taking him, son?” Gordon asked. “I’m calling his guardian. Mister Pennyworth will be so happy when he has to pick him up from the GCPD, _again_.”

“At least I’m sober this time,” Bruce muttered, clenching and unclenching his fist over his bump.

“I’m taking him to the hospital,” Superman said, glaring at Gordon for being sarcastic and at Bruce daring him to argue. “Mister Wayne was having contractions earlier.”

“For fuck’s sake Bruce!” Gordon yelled and threw his hands to the air. He sighed in exasperation and looked at Superman with a long-suffering expression. “Just go.”

Bruce smirked and allowed Superman to carry him while a few reporters that followed the police cars and the destruction of the hotel took pictures of them.

“I told Lois to take Dick to General,” he directed. “And I hope you’re ready to be treated as my new Alpha scandal,” he drawled with a clear smirk on his face, but Superman could see the real fatigue behind his mask.

Superman chuckled and smirked back.

“I’m honored.”

* * *

The kid was still unconscious, but at least his wounds were practically gone, and Dr. Thompkins said that he’ll be fine and she’ll take a look at is blood, which still had a blueish/greenish color even if it was thicker. Lois was still processing the events after she left Wayne manor. She thought she’ll find a creepy group of dudes planning to sacrifice an innocent pup, she’ll take a few pictures, listen to them for a while, call the cops, and follow Dick’s ambulance to the hospital and meet Bruce. Maybe console the other Omega.

However, she found a creepy maze hidden under a rich dude’s hotel while the majority of the guests were part of a sect, including the aforementioned rich dude. Being there already she followed Bruce’s instructions and arrived at a creepier looking dungeon where a fucking ninja tried to stab her! It didn’t matter that the smell alone almost knocked her out.

Fortunately, Superman arrived just in time to be the ninja’s perfect distraction. She’ll have to talk to Clark about priorities because the hero went and broke down a secret door _before_ attacking the ninja, but well… She wouldn’t have found Dick if he hadn’t shown her the door.

She still felt like throwing up just by remembering that picture. And she was one hundred percent sure she’ll be having nightmares about it for a while. She couldn’t imagine how Bruce was holding up. Dick was kind of his pup, after all.

Her phone buzzed, so she stepped outside Dick’s room to answer.

“Where the hell are you, Lane?” Perry yelled in her ear. “And where’s Kent? You two aren’t together, are you?”

“Perry,” she tried.

“Because if you are you’ll have to go directly to HR and this better not interfere in your work!”

“Perry no,” Lois groaned. “He isn’t with me. I had a problem… I kind of got involved in all that Wayne’s fiasco.”

A pause.

“What did you do, Lane?” Perry demanded, but his tone was kinder. He sounded like a tired dad.

“I might have gone to Bruce Wayne’s home,” she babbled like a teenager caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to. “And now I’m at Gotham’s General watching over his ward.”

A longer pause. Does she mention Superman or would that be too much for Perry?

“All right,” her boss finally said. “We’ll discuss later just how involved in the story you are and whether it’d be ethical for you to write it or not,” he decided. “I’ll yell at Kent’s voicemail now.”

With that, he hung up, and Lois sighed and rubbed her face with the back of her hand. Then her phone pinged a new message from Jimmy and she looked at it. It was a photo of Superman carrying a smirking Bruce Wayne outside of the hotel. They looked close, closer than friends, and closer than she ever looked with the hero every time he rescued her.

She smiled, then quickly turned off her phone before Perry could call and yell at her for not mentioning that Big Blue detail. She’ll deal with her boss the next day when she had at least six hours of sleep and two cups of coffee.

“You look tired,” Doctor Thompkins said, handing her a styrofoam cup that smelled of chamomile tea and a paper bag that smelled like recently baked bread. “If you want, you can go home. I’ll keep Dick company until Bruce arrives.”

“He’s on his way now,” Lois said. “Jimmy, a friend, just send me a photo. Superman is bringing him. I bet Bruce arrives with a theatrical kiss on that Alpha’s cheek.”

Doctor Thompkins smirked.

“Seems like you know him,” she commented. “I’ve been working for his family as long as my Ph.D. has existed. I’ve never heard of you.”

“I’m a reporter,” Lois admitted. “I know his friend, Clark, he told me about Dick but he had work, so I came to help Bruce in the meantime,” she looked past the glass on Dick’s door and frowned. “Seems like I help more than I planned. I promise everything I saw, heard, or scented is off the record,” she added, and Dr. Thompkins smiled warmly.

“I’m glad,” she commented with a mischievous smile. “We, Beta Doctors, have more possibilities of killing and dispatching off a body than Omegas and Alphas. Their scents betray them most of the time,” she took a sip of her coffee. “And we have a bast collection of neutralizers just in case. I mean, hospitals are usually as neutral as possible, and I know my rights and my lawyers.”

Lois laughed and felt some of the tension leaving her body.

“I think I like you,” the Omega chuckled. “I’ll be sure to be Bruce’s bestie only because I want you threatening people for me. I’d like to see their faces.”

Dr. Thompkins smiled as well.

“You don’t need me for that,” she said. “I knew who you were even before you told me your name, Miss Lane. Bruce is a good kid. Maybe a little sad, but good.”

Before Lois could comment on that, there was a commotion outside, and they went to the window to look out. Superman was landing at the front door with Bruce in his arms while people took photos and tried to approach the Alpha. However, Bruce looked to be in pain, and Dr. Thompkins gasped and ran through the hall away from Lois.

Lois kept watching as Superman entered the hospital, and decided to turn on her phone if only to see what was happening on the lower floor.

 _You won’t believe this!_ A girl said from behind the camera while she recorded a live feed on her Facebook. _Superman has just arrived at General Hospital, here in Gotham! And look! He’s carrying Bruce fucking Wayne! You’ll have to trust me when I say they do smell good together._

It was obvious the girl was hidden behind a pillar trying to be discreet while she was filming the men. She zoomed in on them when Superman practically ran to the reception desk to talk to someone. Lois had expected Bruce to come crashing through Dick’s door the moment he arrived at the Hospital. Was he hurt?

_I think there’s something wrong but I can’t hear from here. Maybe Bruce is hurt. Wait. He’s pregnant, isn’t he?_

Dr. Thompkins arrived at the scene with a wheelchair and ordered Superman to put him there, then without second glancing the superhero, she took Bruce away.

_OMG! Guys! I think we’ll have a new Wayne in Gotham! And looks like they have already a free bodyguard according to that worried look on world’s finest Alpha._

Superman was, in fact, looking worriedly at Dr. Thompkins' back, and only when a nurse called his name did he turned away and flew through the doors.

_Up, up and away, they say._

Then the girl ended the live feed, and Lois muted her phone instead of turning it off in case Clark called her or send her a message. She went into Dick’s room again and sat on the chair beside the kid. Seems like she’ll be spending more time in Gotham than she had thought.

* * *

Bruce would never ever complain about a cold after this. Thompkins said it was too late to administer the epidural anesthesia and how sorry she was but Bruce will have to endure. Then someone said the baby was coming fast and Bruce was not dilated enough but they couldn’t sedate him for obvious reasons and his contractions were faster and more painful than he could imagine.

How could people say that Omegas were naturals at this shit?!

“Take deep breaths, Bruce,” Leslie told him while preparing the equipment. “Alfred is on his way, you just have to be strong, to be yourself. It’ll be over before you know it.”

“They’re early,” Bruce gasped. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, sweetheart,” Leslie stroked his cheek. “You just were under a lot of stress and the baby wants to come out and help their daddy. I promise, they’re ready, and we’ll take care of them if they need us, just like we’ll take care of you. I promise.”

Bruce groaned. He wished Talia was there if only to have the Alpha’s scent comforting here. He’d even allow Clark to witness the birth since his Alpha scent was so nice. Besides, the Alpha had been bringing him sweets from all over the world in the last few months.

“They should wait three more weeks,” he panted. “They’ll be better then, they’ll be whole.”

“Bruce,” Leslie took his head between her hands and obliged him to look into her eyes. “I’m the doctor here, not Google or Yahoo or whatever website you’ve been reading. Thirty-seven weeks is not bad. Like you said in three weeks they’d been the whole forty. They’re practically ready to come out and play with your adopted pup around your big house,” Bruce teared up, and Leslie wasn’t sure if it was because of the Omega’s fear of his pups’ safety or because of the pain. “The three of you are going to walk out of my hospital completely healthy and ready to fight the paparazzi,” he smiled softly at her patient, then frowned and ordered. “Now breath or I’ll give Alfred another diet for you.”

She wasn’t sure how much of a threat that was, but she took the chance since Bruce complained about Alfred’s cooking and how he wasn’t using the internet right. Leslie imagined Bruce wanted Alfred to look at memes all day long and perhaps find deserts in Pinterest and probably baby stuff.

Alfred did have some pins to try when Bruce was no longer carrying his grandchild, and he couldn’t say to have come up with the nursery’s decoration all by himself. But no one needed to know.

Back to Bruce, he was sure he’ll pass out just for the pain alone, but Leslie had him scenting alcohol and talking to him while she directed her team to connect an IV and put something in it that, even if Bruce didn’t catch the name of, was supposed to stop the baby for a while. They wanted him to dilate correctly before the pup came out and hurt him, but Leslie wasn’t sure if the medicine would give them more time, some bodies didn’t react the same, and, apparently, this baby wanted to see the world now.

As stubborn as the father, she sighed mentally.

When Bruce felt he couldn’t anymore and he wasn’t even sure of how long he had been there, Leslie ordered him to push, and since he knew her voice and knew she was good he did as told.

Suddenly there was a cry from a baby. Boy, someone said. Then Leslie handed him to another someone to clean up, and Bruce tried to raise his head and see, but he felt so heavy and so tired he only wanted to sleep.

“Fuck,” Leslie muttered and was back to touching Bruce and pressing and calling for the others.

“That’s a lot of blood,” a very young nurse said shakily.

Leslie snapped at him to move or get out of the way and the nurse, still wide-eyed, focused on helping Leslie.

“Bruce, don't you _dare_ fall asleep,” Leslie growled. “Bruce, keep your eyes open! Bruce!”

But the Omega wasn't listening, and he could hear his mom’s voice calling for him and his dad’s soft laughter welcoming him into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm a liar. Again, i realized I had 4k words and I thought "oh well, five chapters it'll be".
> 
> For the record, I know nothing about giving birth and I did a quick research on Google but I mostly bullshitted that part. And I know alcohol doesn't do shit whith fainting, but it's a popular believe so there's that, (besides, it works... mostly.)


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred arrived at the hospital at noon after Gordon interrogated him about Bruce’s presence at Powers’ hotel. All he could say was that his ward escaped his house without his notice. Gordon then told him about the list the Bat sent him hours before, and how it was connected to the Court of Owls, and the threat against Bruce’s life.

“I would’ve thought that Mr. Wayne would stay home so close to his due date,” Gordon sighed running a hand through his hair. “Or that he’d call you as soon as he arrived at the hospital, seeing as how he was having contractions when Superman took him.”

“He what.”

And so, Alfred forced himself not to strangle the commissioner and took off towards Gotham’s General Hospital. He wondered idly why Leslie hadn’t called him either.

When he arrived, he found Lois walking out the cafeteria with a styrofoam cup that smelled of coffee and he couldn’t help but frown at it. Lois saw him and approached him by the front desk, pouting slightly at his disapproval.

“It’s my first, I swear,” she said. “Dr. Thompkins gave me tea a while ago but I was falling asleep and Dick hasn’t woken up yet and I don’t want to be sleep when he wakes up and finds a strange woman instead of Bruce,” she shrugged.

Alfred’s eyebrows shot up.

“I wasn’t informed Master Richard was unconscious,” he pursed his lips. “Have you hear anything about Master Bruce, Miss Lane?”

Lois’ face fell.

“Only that there were complications,” she whispered. “But I haven’t heard of Dr. Thompkins since Clark brought him.”

The Beta could see the fear and stress in Lois’ eyes. It was no time for panic, so he put a hand over her shoulder and smiled encouragingly.

“Bruce is strong,” he told her. “He wouldn’t dare leave his pups on their own. Why don’t you go home, Miss Lane? You have already done so much for us.”

Lois smiled back at him with tired eyes.

“I would, but I promised I’ll stay with Dick,” she said with confidence. “Besides, Clark’s been asking me about all of them and if I go home I’m sure he’ll try to escape Perry, and Perry wasn’t very happy with him this morning.”

Alfred nodded, thanking whoever listened for the loyal friendships his ward seemed to be gaining.

“Shall we go back to Master Richard, then?”

Dick was still unconscious when they arrived, and Alfred stood beside him for a second, placing his hand over the child’s forehead. Dick still had a few light bruises, but most of his wounds were closed and healed, leaving white scars that would disappear in the next hour if the serum was still working in his system. And for what they knew about Talons, it certainly would.

At least they were assured of the pup’s safety, even if he was still capable of feeling great amounts of pain. He was practically immortal. Alfred wondered what that would mean for the pup and the pack in general.

He left Lois guarding the pup with the promise to call him if Dick woke up and made his way back to the front desk where he was told Bruce’s room. He arrived and found Dr. Thompkins analyzing Bruce’s vitals while the Omega seemed to be sleeping on the bed and a baby was squirming on a basinet beside said bed.

Alfred approached the basinet after nodding to Leslie and read the tag identifying the baby, then looked at the baby’s scrunch up face and wailing hands and feet. So tiny and so energized.

He knew he’d be a handful already. So much like Bruce when the Omega was born. He even had a mop of dark hair just like Bruce did when Martha and Thomas brought him for the first time to the manor. Maybe the new pup would sleep a little more than his dad… Alfred could dream.

The pup himself didn’t have complications when born, but the notes on the tag mentioned to monitor his breathing. His measurements were 2.10kg and 43cm. He had no name registered yet, and that made Alfred look at the bigger bed to his pale ward.

“What happened?” He asked softly.

Leslie turned to him with kind eyes.

“Nothing to worry about now,” she offered. “He’s stable as well as the pups. We just had a bit of a scare when he didn’t stop bleeding,” Alfred gasped. “He’s fine now, Alfred,” she walked closer and stood beside the butler. “We’re just waiting for him to wake up. After all that happened yesterday, I’m sure he’s very tired,” she looked at the baby who was slowly falling back asleep. “This little lad was so excited to meet the world that he couldn’t wait for daddy to be ready.”

Her small loving smile was contagious and Alfred couldn’t help his own lips from twitching.

“If he’s anything like Bruce he’ll be running around the manor in no time,” he mentioned.

Leslie laughed.

“I didn’t know him back then,” she smirked. “But I know Bruce does like to get in trouble. I remember when I was practicing with Thomas, he’ll sometimes complain about how his pup had so much energy he almost wanted to take some of our sedatives home,” she snickered. “If only to see how much Bruce would slow down.”

Alfred chuckled.

“And this baby isn’t alone,” he mused. “Richard is so full of energy himself, the two of us will not be enough to keep an eye on them,” he hummed, then turned to Leslie. “Speaking of, what about Master Dick?”

Leslie bit her lip and looked back at him with an uncertain glint in her eyes.

* * *

Dick knew he needed to wake up.

Wake up and open his eyes.

Open his eyes and watch as his supposed grandparent tortured him.

He knew he needed to wake up and escape.

Escape and go home.

Go home to his pack.

The pack needed Alpha. 

He felt himself growl but couldn’t do anything to stop it. It was a new and strange sensation that grew up in his chest and vibrated through his throat.

It hurt.

Then the voices started, and Dick jolted to a sitting position and glanced around in a panic, still growling under his breath, trying to appear more dangerous, to be the predator and not the prey.

He could move his arms.

He could move his legs.

Best of all, there was no egg-rotten scent surrounding him and nothing was causing him pain.

“Master Richard!” A frantic voice was calling.

“Dick! Dick, can you hear me?” Another one.

“Come on Richard, look at me and breathe with me,” a steadier voice.

Someone tried to touch him and he jumped out the bed he was in and plastered his back to a wall.

His dazed mind couldn’t recognize where he was, who was in front of him.

“It’s okay, I won’t touch you,” the same voice said. “I need you to breathe-

But it did pick up a familiar scent coming from a woman in a white lab-coat. Something primal in the back of his mind knew that smell. It knew how to follow it to its source.

It needed to go to its source.

Dick jumped over the people trying to soothe him, not even noticing such attempts. His mind only knew he had been in danger before. He only knew the need to escape. And somehow, he knew that scent meant safety, pack, family.

He ran.

* * *

_> >Dick woke up a moment ago but he escaped his room I think he didn’t recognize Alfred._

_< <Should I go looking for him?_

_> >No one saw him leave, so we think he’s still in the hospital, we’re looking for him right now._

_< <Keep me updated._

_< <How’s Bruce?_

_> >Stable._

Lois sighed and hit send. Clark would have to conform with that single word. It had been approximately five minutes since Dick escaped, and while Dr. Thompkins and Alfred were looking for him thinking that the traumatized pup was trying to hide, Lois thought it had more to do with instinct. She couldn’t blame the two Betas for not noticing the slight Alpha scent that surrounded the kid, she knew Alphas had better senses, but in her opinion, Omega’s could rival.

The scent was fading and she was sure Dick would stop smelling like Alpha by the end of the day, but it didn’t mean he would change his secondary gender when the time came. Kid was an Alpha. No doubt. He even woke up growling! And not a warning or frustrated growl that everyone could make. It was an _Alpha growl_ , and she was able to feel it deep inside her even if, coming from a pup, it didn’t make her submit or show her neck.

Where could a traumatized Alpha pup go after waking up in a strange place after being tortured?

Easy, really, and Lois couldn’t believe some people still believed instincts were a mystery.

She arrived at Bruce’s room and peered into it from the small window on the door. Bruce was still asleep, and she told herself she’d use the word “asleep” because it was easier. Anyway, Bruce was on the bed, and the new pup was on a basinet just beside him.

Dick was standing a few feet away from the pup. Lois tried not to imagine the worst scenarios where an unstable Dick became violent. She held her breath as Dick walked closer to the baby, sniffed once, twice. Glanced at Bruce, at his covered abdomen. She heard him whine like a pup calling for his mother.

Then she watched how Dick traced the baby’s chubby face with a finger, and how the baby responded at Dick’s scent with his own tiny sniffles. When the baby decided Dick wasn’t a threat for him or his dad he resumed sleeping, and Dick walked closer to Bruce.

Bruce’s heartbeat raised for a terrible second, then the Omega opened his eyes and took Dick in.

Lois gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

Dick curled up on the bed beside Bruce, rubbed his head against the Omega’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Bruce, on his part, seemed to use all his strength to raise his arm and make room for the pup, then glanced at the basinet with heavy golden eyes for a second, and fell back asleep.

Lois’ phone pinged, taking her out of her stupor.

_< <I heard his heart, is everything all right?_

She wondered how to answer that. Perhaps she should just call and described what she witnessed.

_> >Everything’s perfect. I think we’ll hear from everyone in a few hours. They’re all right._

She smiled, then dialed Alfred’s number. She wouldn’t want him to miss on pack-bonding time with his boys.

* * *

Haly slammed the newspaper over his desk, sighed, and rubbed his eyes with his hand.

Everything was going to shit.

If it was only the Court that was in danger, he wouldn’t care. If Gotham had caught every member he wouldn’t worry. If Dick Grayson had died, this wouldn’t be happening.

Now, not only the Court was no longer a secret, but the circus was also being exposed as part of it, as some kind of illegal child-selling and abusing place. They were in danger of losing their home. The pack would be separated.

They were on their way to New York when the news about the Court being dismantled reached them. Haly bought the paper, so far, they hadn’t said anything about the circus, but they mentioned Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne, and how the Bat was still leaking information about the whole conspiracy.

There was also a small note, unrelated to the Court, informing the world about the new Wayne’s arrival to the world.

Damian Wayne. Omega Bruce Wayne had complications during labor but now he was healthy and back to his manor with two pups, and it seemed Wayne very protective of them, according to the note, even if only one of them was his biologically.

It also mentioned Dick was fine and healthy physically after his kidnapping, but there were no details about it. Haly wondered if the Court got to administer the serum, he imagined they did, if not, the kid wouldn’t be as healthy as they claimed him to be.

Haly glanced at Dick’s photo in his notebook. Under it, there was one of Calvin Rose, a sweet eleven-year-old kid who came second in the Court’s trials. Not as promising as Dick, but almost as good as the younger kid.

Perhaps Mister Wycliffe would receive him and forgive the circus’ failure in delivering Grayson. To be fair, Haly thought Zucco was more than capable.

_“I don’t think you need help,”_ Haly had told Zucco that night. _“Everyone’s been doing their part, this is yours.”_

_“It’ll be easier for all of us if we work together,”_ Zucco had said _. “The kid trusts you.”_

_“Get out of here and do your work,”_ Haly answered. _“Every city is the same, you’ll be fine as long as you know what you’re doing.”_

But Zucco had not accepted Haly’s refusal to help. Haly had only wanted to keep the circus as clean and unrelated to the Grayson’s death as possible. He had to kick Zucco out, not expecting Dick to be walking by at the moment.

_“You’ll regret this!”_ Zucco yelled almost in despair. _“Gotham is no friend of fools.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, what else is new?”_

Now he kind of regretted not helping. Maybe they could’ve avoided all of this.

Or maybe… Now would be the best opportunity to rid of the Court once and for all.

He could protect properly his pack, become a real pack if they didn’t have to hand over one of them every time the Owls ordered it.

He wondered if the Bat knew about John Wycliffe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. I don't think this will be last we'll hear of the Owls so let's see what happens. I don't have a real plan of the next part since it'll be mostly one shots about their new lives in the manor, with Bruce being a new dad, Dick discovering about the circus and the court, Clark being a family friend, and Alfred taking care of everyone.  
> Then, after that I do have plans!! We're missing some brothers here, and that next part will introduce one of them. I'm kind of excited to write Jaybird because he's my little baby and I want to make his life better but I also know he'll have to suffer.  
> So, anyway, bear with me xd
> 
> P.D. I don't know how to use numbers in other than the English System.


End file.
